Stilinski Pup
by ErisGoddesOfChaos
Summary: Stiles had always known he wasn't truly part of the pack. Scott was constantly 'forgetting' to inform him of pack meetings and when he was told about them Derek would practically ignore anything he said despite the fact that – most of the time – Scott would say the same thing, worded differently of course, and Derek would accept the idea without hesitation.


Stiles had always known he wasn't truly part of the pack. Scott was constantly 'forgetting' to inform him of pack meetings and when he was told about them Derek would practically ignore anything he said despite the fact that – most of the time – Scott would say the same thing, worded differently of course, and Derek would accept the idea without hesitation. It hurt but Stiles had always dismissed it as the fact Derek probably didn't understand him though his own babbling.

But then there came the things he couldn't explain away with the usual excuse.

Like when Derek specifically told him to stop coming to meetings, no explanation given. When he had approached Boyd and Erica about Derek's words he had been informed that they, too, had no idea why Derek would tell him not to come. Scott had been tight lipped about it but Stiles could always tell when Scott was hiding things from him and so he approached Allison – who was still having a hard time with her mother's death and needed all the support she could get as well as trying to make amends for the torture she had put Boyd and Erica though – and she had 'persuaded' Scott to tell her.

Apparently, Derek no longer saw any use for Stiles in the pack… and Scott had agreed. They were working together to slowly remove him from the lives of the pack one step at a time, knowing full well that most of the pack relied on Stiles in some way.

Erica relied on him to remind her that she was better than she had been before she had received the bite. Boyd needed him to help him relax the tension that came from being a werewolf and a teenager. Isaac needed him to help him through the PTSD that came with the abuse his father had subjected him to. Lydia needed him to help her calm down and make sense of what was happening with her since she didn't react to the bite. Jackson needed him as a verbal punching bag so he could work through the issues that came with being an orphan and, previously, a kanima. Allison needed the support of the only confirmed human to keep her grounded even after her grandfather's manipulations. Even Scott needed Stiles: Stiles had taught him control, helped him get with Allison, helped him get used to being a werewolf and get him settled into the pack, helped him loosen up and get into lacrosse.

And yet now he wanted to isolate Stiles from his friends.

It killed him inside when Allison told him this. It was like something inside his chest had snapped, grown claws and was now ripping away at his heart, banging against his rib cage and using it as a xylophone while snapping each bone and grinding them against each other. Like someone had cut off his life support and was waving it above him, mocking him constantly, and grinning maliciously as they do it. It felt like he could barley function most days and reminded him of how his mother had once described her decent into illness to the nurses when she thought Stiles had been asleep.

Allison had sworn to him that she would do her best to change Scott's mind but Stiles didn't hold much hope: Scott may, eventually, change his mind but Derek wouldn't.

~{Eris}~

Boyd and Erica had gone missing about a month ago. They had disappeared in the middle of the night with no warning or even a goodbye. Stiles locked himself in his room when he found out, sitting in front of the computer for hours as he tried to ascertain their location. The phone was never out of his hand for too long and his fingers were beginning to cramp from the repetition of typing different numbers. He had stayed awake for three days looking for them but had found nothing.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," his father had said on the fourth day of Stiles' search.

Stiles had disregarded his words. He knew they wouldn't be fine: they were only pups and needed to be within close proximity to their alpha or their body could suddenly reject the bite. Scott had survived because Derek had been a blood relation to his alpha so the bond had managed to find a work around but Stiles doubted that his two best friends would be that lucky.

Allison had driven over when he had called her about the possibility of using her father's tracking skills to find the missing beta's. She had been adamant about helping, if only to guarantee the survival of the two wolves she had wronged the most, and was shocked to see the mountain of paper work Stiles had already created until she spotted the caffeine pills he had kept by his bed.

"Stiles, this isn't healthy," said Allison, grabbing the bottle.

"No, they're not," said Stiles, having off the unfamiliar concern and reseating himself at his computer. "I take them when they say I should, I eat and it's fine. Besides, it's not like I can just go to sleep with two pups lost out there somewhere in the big wide world without their alpha to look after them, they could be kidnapped by a rival alpha or killed by hunters – no offence – or could go feral or the bite could suddenly reject like it did to Maddox Black from the Kiran Pack in Africa or –"

"Stiles! You need to sleep."

He immediately turned to look at her. His eyes were dead and cold and filled with barely concealed pain and concern as he spoke: "I'll sleep when Erica and Boyd have shown me that they're okay."

Allison had stopped trying after that. Instead she had chosen to remove her laptop from her bag and settle on his bed. Stiles raised an eyebrow at her but otherwise concealed his comments as she grabbed some paper from his mountain and began going through the websites and phone numbers written on it.

The two worked in silence and unison and were already half-way through the mountain by the time Chris came to collect her.

"Get some rest, Stiles. Please? You're no use to Erica and Boyd if you've died of exhaustion."

"I'll try but I make no promises."

"Thank you."

~{Eris}~

Ethan and Aiden hadn't expected to care when they met Stiles Stilinski at Beacon Hills High School. The teenager with a large mouth and an inability to control his limbs had come up to them on their first day, introduced himself and offered to show them to their classes and administration without so much as a question related to those topics. He had smelt of the Hale beta, Scott, when he had approached them and the two had agreed to let him show them around, if only so they could find out more about the Hale pack like they were supposed to.

At first, they suspected he was some kind of hunter, but that idea was quickly dismissed when they had a good look at him during gym class and discovered that the only muscles he had were on his legs. They then speculated that he was a blood relation to one of the werewolves but again this idea was shot down when they saw how said wolves avoided him whenever he was around. They could smell the hurt he was feeling a mile away when they did this and a part of them was reminded of their days as Omega's in their own pack.

"Morning Stiles," Allison Argent came skipping up to them during lunch with Stiles.

The twins had, originally, been weary of the niece of the man who had blinded their alpha but that weariness had soon slipped away when the four of them began talking. Scott had constantly sent glare in the direction of their table and that only seemed to make their talks better. But eventually the conversation got on to a topic that the twins had been hoping wouldn't come up.

"Did your dad find anything out about Erica and Boyd?" Stiles had asked, popping one of Ethan's fries in his mouth.

"No but we're going out again tomorrow and you're welcome to join. You just have to get some sleep first."

Stiles glared at her for that comment, especially when he noticed the concerned look the twins sent him out of the corner of his eyes.

"I did sleep!"

"Yeah, two days ago. Your dad told me."

"Damme it," hissed Stiles.

Doing his best to change the topic before he was questioned further – a technique Deucalion often employed with the twins – he spotted Danny and Ethan making eyes at each other and waved the boy over. Danny was moving before he even realised it and was soon settling down next to Allison and Ethan while Allison waved Lydia over to talk to Aiden.

"Why did you do that?" asked Aiden during science.

"You guys were making eyes at each other and Allison and I figured we could play match maker," he yawned, "why you don't like her?"

Oh yeah, the twins were beginning to care, and they honestly didn't mind that.

~{Eris}~

Stiles' pain had only grown since Erica and Boyd had disappeared. His chest was stuck in a constant state of constriction, it was like someone had placed a safe on his chest and was holding him underwater while his bones cracked and crumbled beneath the weight. Allison was helping as best she could just by being around him and showing that she cared, even the twins were helping – though he had no idea that they were werewolves – by hanging out with him at school despite the fact they were both good-looking enough to muscle their way into the popular groups. He was thankful for that.

On a particularly rainy day, Stiles walked into the library in hopes of finding some more information on wolves for Allison and Chris. Allison had been informed by Scott about the Alpha pack and had immediately phoned Stiles to warn him – though neither of them had any idea that the twins were part of said pack – so he had gone to research the dynamics of a pack of alphas.

He slipped through the isles until he found the nature section, which happened to be next to the braille section. He was pulling out four books at a time and setting them down on the nearest table before settling down to read. Stiles had made it through five of the books before he was interrupted by the sound of a cane on wood. Looking up, Stiles felt his heart stop as he spotted the man Allison had warned him about: Deucalion.

The older man moved easily though the library and towards the braille section. Stiles attempted to put all of the books back as quietly as possible so he could run out and tell Allison but was stopped when a clawed hand found its way to the back of his neck.

"No need to run away so quickly Gemini," said Deucalion, a British accent sprinkled through his words.

"How do you know my name?" stuttered Stiles, his eyes focused on the books in front of him.

"Doesn't matter, I simply wish to talk."

The claws retracted so that only a human hand was resting on Stiles' neck as he was gently led towards the seat he had just left. Drummers were pounded against his heart and ribs as Deucalion sat across from him with his glasses perched on his nose.

"What do you want?" asked Stiles.

Deucalion raised an eyebrow at him.

"It seems you've wormed your way into the heart of two of pack members, I wished to see why," said Deucalion.

And then Stiles was hit with a realisation that reminded him of a brick wall.

"The twins are your pack… aren't they?"

"Very clever. Yes they are." Deucalion smirked as he heard Stiles' breathing increase.

Hearing that the twins seemed to care about him made the pain in his chest dull, ever so slightly. The pain was still there and now he was reminded of the fact that none of his old friends, other than Allison, seemed to care about him in the slightest.

Deucalion's senses were immediately assaulted by the stench of grief rolling off the boy in potent waves. He tilted his head to the side, eyes glowing alpha red, and looked Stiles up and down, spotting how the teen's knuckles were turning white as he did his best to ignore the loneliness that was consuming him. Without thinking, Deucalion reached over and placed a comforting hand on top of the fist causing Stiles to flinch.

"You poor boy. What have they done to you, darling?"

"I'm fine," said Stiles but Deucalion could smell the salt.

"They cut you off, didn't they?"

The sobbing was all the conformation the older werewolf needed as he quickly stood and pulled Stiles into a tight hug. Deucalion was soon leading him out of the library to where the twins were waiting next to their bikes. Ethan didn't even wait for Deucalion to signal him before he wrapped his arms around Stiles, who was still sobbing into Deucalion's chest.

When Deucalion was sure Stiles wouldn't be dropped by the twins, he pulled out his phone and called Ennis and Kali to pick them up. The SUV arrived within seconds and Stiles was ushered into the back with the twins, bikes abandoned to be picked up later. He had stopped his sobbing but the pain was still there and he didn't know how to speak without the sobs beginning once again.

"So, Ennis what are you cooking for dinner?" asked Aiden.

"I hadn't thought about it, why?" 

Deucalion glanced at the twins from his place next to Stiles but didn't comment as Stiles shifted to rest his head against the older man's shoulder.

"Well we could always have spaghetti bolognaise," said Ethan, knowing for a fact that it was Stiles' favourite – Allison had told them.

Stiles immediately perked up at that and that seemed to solidify the idea within the mind of the Alpha Pack. Ennis was mentally going through all the ingredients he would need before nodding as he realised they had all of that stuff waiting for them at home.

~{Eris}~

They arrived outside of a very familiar building and Stiles briefly wondered if Allison and Chris knew they were living bellow the Alpha Pack. Stiles was led inside by Deucalion and Aiden, Ethan grabbing their bags, and he caught a glimpse of Allison and Isaac as the lift opened for a lady. Allison waved at him but wasn't overly concerned when she spotted the twins and simply went back to snogging the werewolf in front of her.

When they entered the massive apartment, Stiles was plopped down on the sofa while Ennis went to the kitchen to begin dinner. Stiles had no idea what was happening but, to be honest, he didn't really care. It was nice to have people willing to take care of him. The pain in his chest was dulling, especially as Deucalion was rubbing the back of his neck in such a way that made Stiles just want to purr.

Kali eventually fell into the seat beside Stiles, pulling his head so that it rested on her side, and began watching TV while running her fingers though his hair.

For once, Stiles felt like he was actually apart of something. Like people cared about him and he was loving it more than words could ever describe so when Deucalion offered him the bite and the chance to become one of their pack he jumped at the chance. He practically glowed with happiness when Deucalion allowed Erica, Boyd and Cora to remain with them, after releasing them from the bank vault, and was ecstatic when Deucalion allowed him to remain in contact with Alison.

**And that was the story of how Stiles became the pup of the Alpha Pack. **


End file.
